Complicated
by Shiina Rika
Summary: Elizaveta ngajak Roderich ke tempet kerjanya supaya Roderich kenalan sama banyak orang, sayang, nggak semuanya berjalan lancar..  Warning: Bukan AusHun.
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated**

a/n: So... Rika bikin fic baru lagi nih.. Makasih buat Gekkou-san yang udah bersedia membeta fic hasil tidur-tiduran di kamar adek Rika yang abal ini. Sekedar info doang, fic ini Rika bikin nyantai, dengan kata lain, bakal Rika lanjutin kalo lagi mood doang /jitaked. Masalahnya, Rika juga ga tau fic ini bakal mengarah kemana, jadi, ide pertama yang nempel di kepala Rika lah yang bakal jadi lanjutan fic ini. Satu lagi, fic ini tiap chapternya bakal pendek-pendek (tapi bukan drabble lho..), sekitar kurang dari 1000 kata. =p

Warning: Geje, Sho-ai, OOC, penggunaan bahasa yang ga jelas.

Disclaimer: Om Himaruya yang punya Hetalia. Rika mah cuma minjem charanya doang..

-_-_-Enjoy!-_-_-

"Roddy!"

Roderich yang sedang memainkan piano langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik ke arah perempuan yang baru saja masuk ke ruang musiknya.

"Liza, sudah aku bilang, kalau mau datang telepon dulu. Nanti kalau aku nggak ada di rumah, kamu juga buang-buang waktu, 'kan?" ujarnya pada pacarnya, Elizaveta.

"Aww~ Kamu benar-benar perhatian sama aku, ya?" jawab Elizaveta sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja. Kalau kamu memang lagi nggak ada, aku tinggal nunggu di sini saja," lanjutnya.

Pria berdarah Austria itu menghela napas. "Jadi, kali ini pasangan mana yang sudah kamu comblangin?"

"Lho? Kok kamu tahu kalau aku mau ngasih tahu soal pasangan baru?" Elizaveta terlihat heran.

"Mana mungkin aku nggak tahu. Hampir setiap kali kamu ke sini buat ngasih tahu aku pasangan yang baru kamu comblangin."

"Ahaha... Masa sih? Ya sudahlah. Nih, lihat," ujar Elizaveta sambil menyerahkan amplop yang diyakini Roderich berisi foto-foto curian. Memang benar, isinya adalah foto-foto yang diambil secara diam-diam.

Begitu Roderich melihat dua sosok yang berada di foto itu, dia berpikir sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat siapa pria berambut coklat tua dan pasangannya yang berambut coklat muda dengan ahoge yang sedang… ehem, berciuman di foto itu.

"Mereka…" Roderich mengangkat suara ketika mulai mengenali sosok di foto itu.

"Yup, benar! Mereka Antonio dan Lovino. Ternyata kamu masih ingat, ya?"

Tentu saja Roderich ingat siapa mereka. Pasangan yang masih in denial tapi sudah terkenal di seluruh sekolah saat SMA dulu. _'Tapi bukankah setelah lulus SMA mereka pindah ke Spanyol? Kok Liza bisa dapat fotonya?' _pikir Roderich.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran pacarnya, Elizaveta berkata, "Masak kamu nggak tahu, sih? Mereka 'kan satu kantor sama aku."

"Aku nggak tahu. Aku 'kan nggak pernah kenalan sama teman-teman kantormu."

Elizaveta cemberut. "Kamu payah, ah. Makanya jangan di rumah terus! Sekali-kali jalan bareng teman-temanku kenapa?"

"Kamu 'kan tahu aku memang lebih suka kerja di rumah."

Wanita berdarah Hungaria itu tidak menjawab pacarnya. Kelihatannya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oke. Kalau gitu, mulai besok selama seminggu kamu ikut aku ke kantor, ya? Biar aku kenalin sama teman-teman kantorku," ujar Elizaveta tiba-tiba.

Roderich terlihat ingin menolak, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika merasakan aura gelap yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi pacarnya. "Baiklah."

Elizaveta tersenyum lebar lalu beranjak ke pintu. Sebelum keluar, dia berkata, "Kalau gitu hari Senin kamu jemput aku, ya? Jangan lupa! Dah!"

Begitu Elizaveta keluar, Roderich langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat. _'Semoga saja hari Senin nanti Liza lupa,'_ harapnya.

-_-_-TBC-_-_-

a/n: Jadi, beginilah awal dari fic gaje Rika. Ada yang bersedia review?


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Nih dia chapter 2 nya.. Pairingnya masih belom ditentuin.. Rika masih mikir-mikir =p

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Bahasa seenaknya, Sho-ai

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya

-_-_-Enjoy!-_-_-

"Roddy!" panggil seseorang.

Roderich membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat asal suara tersebut. Di ruang tamunya berdiri seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang terlihat marah.

"Liza, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada apa? Kamu 'kan sudah janji mau ikut aku ke kantor! Sudah aku tunggu, tapi nggak datang-datang!" balas Elizaveta.

'_Ternyata dia ingat,'_ ujar Roderich dalam hati.

"Umm… Maaf. Tapi aku pikir bosmu pasti nggak akan setuju kalau aku ikut, 'kan? Makanya-"

"Alasan aja! Aku sudah bilang kok sama bosku, dan dia juga sudah ijinin. Pokoknya sekarang kamu cepetan siap-siap!" potong Elizaveta sambil mendorong Roderich ke kamarnya, lalu menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Tidak sampai 5 menit kemudian, Roderich sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan keluar untuk menemui tunangannya.

"Bagus, kamu sudah siap. Untung saja aku hari ini shift siang. Sekarang kita berangkat. Kamu yang nyetir, ya?" Wajah Elizaveta dihiasi dengan senyuman yang manis. Tapi entah mengapa bagi Roderich malah terlihat menakutkan.

"Oke," balas Roderich.

Elizaveta bekerja di salah satu kursus bahasa ternama, Hetare Language Course—yang menyediakan pelajaran untuk hampir semua bahasa. Dia sendiri mengajar bahasa Hungaria di sana.

Karena jarak antara rumah Roderich dan kantor tunangannya tidak jauh, dalam waktu 20 menit mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Pagi, semuanya! Aku pengen ngenalin kalian ke tunanganku, nih! Namanya Roderich Edelstein, 25 tahun," sapa Elizaveta sekaligus mengenalkan pria berambut coklat itu.

Untuk sejenak, ruangan tersebut dipenuhi keheningan sampai-sampai suara detak jam pun terdengar. Tapi begitu penghuni ruangan tersebut sadar, mereka langsung menghampiri perempuan berambut panjang dan tunangannya itu.

"Wah, ternyata ini tunangan yang selalu kamu omongin itu, ya?" ujar Bella. "Hai. Aku Bella, salam kenal." Dia langsung menyapa Roderich.

Sebelum Roderich sempat menjawab, seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, sih? Berisik sekali!" seru orang itu.

Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, Roderich segera berbalik dan memandang sosok yang sama sekali tidak ia kira akan ditemuinya di sana.

"Vash?" Suaranya terdengar tidak yakin.

Laki-laki pirang itu tidak menjawab. Kelihatannya dia juga terkejut bertemu dengan Roderich di situ. Tetapi suara Elizaveta membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Jadi kamu sudah kenal sama Roddy? Kok kamu nggak pernah bilang sih?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Kenal? Aku cuma mantan teman sekolahnya saja kok," jawab Vash dingin lalu beranjak ke mejanya.

'_Kenapa dia?' _pikir Elizaveta. _'Ya sudahlah. Paling lagi BT doang.'_

"Jadi Roddy, kamu temenin aku sampai selesai kerja, ya?" tanya—atau tepatnya ancam perempuan muda itu, karena Roderich bersumpah dia melihat frying pan di balik tubuh tunangannya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Selama menunggu Elizaveta bekerja, pikiran Roderich tertuju pada pria pirang tadi. 'Vash… Kukira nggak akan ketemu lagi,' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei!" panggil orang itu.

Ketika berbalik, Roderich mulai berpikir kalau dunia itu memang benar-benar sempit. Bagaimana mungkin tidak? Pertama Antonio dan Lovino. Lalu Vash. Sekarang Gilbert?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus. Dari dulu memang dia sudah tidak suka pada Gilbert. Salah satu alasannya adalah karena dia sangat gencar melakukan PDKT pada Elizaveta.

"Ada apa? Harusnya kamu bersyukur aku yang AWESOME ini mau ngobrol sama kamu," jawab Gilbert.

"Oke, aku bersyukur. Sekarang kamu mau ninggalin aku sendiri?" perintah Roderich.

"Nggak. Aku yang AWESOME ini nggak bisa kamu usir seenaknya tahu!" balasnya.

Karena malas meladeni Gilbert, akhirnya Roderich membiarkan saja pria tersebut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ngomong-omong," Gilbert memulai pembicaraan, "Kelihatannya kamu kaget ya, ketemu sama mantanmu?"

Alasan lain Roderich tidak menyukai Gilbert, adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka selalu sekelas sejak SD. Jadi sedikit banyak dia tahu soal masa lalu dan masalah Roderich.

Roderich melotot pada Gilbert dan berkata, "Dia bukan mantanku."

"Ha! Kamu bisa bilang bukan. Tapi sudah jelas kalau satu sekolah kita tahu kalau hubungan kalian tuh nggak sehat. Yah, bukannya aku peduli juga sih sama hubungan kalian yang nggak AWESOME itu," ujar Gilbert.

Kalau pandangan bisa membunuh, Gilbert pasti sudah mati dari tadi. Roderich tidak menjawab, hanya terus melototi Gilbert.

"Gimana kalau kamu balik lagi sama mantanmu, terus ngasih Lizzie ke aku?" tawar Gilbert.

"Dia BUKAN mantanku dan aku nggak akan ngasih Liza ke kamu. Lagipula dia bukan barang," tolak Roderich sambil beranjak dan meninggalkan Gilbert sendirian.

"Hah! Kamu memang nggak AWESOME," adalah hal terakhir yang didengar Roderich sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-_-_-TBC-_-_-

Bersediakah anda mereview? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Nah, slesai juga chap 3 nya...

Warning: Geje, Sho-ai, OOC, penggunaan bahasa yang ga jelas.

Disclaimer: Om Himaruya yang punya Hetalia. Rika mah cuma minjem charanya doang..

-_-_-Enjoy!-_-_-

Roderich tidak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang. Seingatnya tadi, karena kesal pada Gilbert dia langsung keluar begitu saja tanpa melihat arahnya pergi. Ketika hendak keluar gedung, dia melihat sesosok gadis yang dikenalnya. Karena penasaran, dia memutuskan untuk melihat.

"Onii-sama!" panggil gadis itu.

Vash berbalik ketika ia mendengar suara adik tersayangnya.

"Lili? Mengapa kamu ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Ano… Onii-sama lupa bawa ini." Lili menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat yang dibawanya.

Pria yang bisa dikategorikan _sister complex_ itu membuka amplop tersebut dan memperhatikan isinya.

"Ini dokumen yang aku cari dari tadi. Ternyata ada di rumah… Terima kasih, Lili," ujar Vash.

"Vash," panggil seseorang.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Vash berbalik dan menemukan Roderich sedang berdiri di ambang pintunya.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku menemani Liza," jawab Roderich santai. Sebenarnya dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berbisik padanya kalau sebaiknya dia tidak menghampiri Vash. Tetapi Roderich tak menghiraukan hal itu._ 'Tidak ada salahnya ngobrol sama teman lama, 'kan? Siapa tahu aku bisa ngerti kenapa Vash marah-marah waktu perpisahan dulu,' _pikirnya.

"Maksudku, sedang apa kau di ruanganku?" tanya Vash.

"Umm… Aku…" Kata-kata Roderich terputus.

'_Gimana, ya? Kalau bilang aku tersesat, pasti diketawain,' _batin Roderich.

"_Gimana_ kalau aku traktir kalian makan siang?" tawar Roderich sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Terima ka-"

"Nggak!" Vash memotong perkataan adiknya.

"Eh? Kenapa, Onii-sama?" tanya Lili bingung.

'_Tunggu dulu!' _pikir Vash._ 'Kalau ditraktir berarti dia yang bayar. Kalau dia yang bayar, berarti aku nggak perlu keluar uang. Kalau nggak keluar uang, berarti… PENGHEMATAN!'_

"Oke, aku terima tawaranmu. Tapi bukan karena aku mau. Hanya karena aku pengen menghemat uang saja," jawab Vash akhirnya.

"Ya sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, 'kan?" usul Roderich.

"Pacarmu nggak kamu ajak juga?" tanya Vash. Entah mengapa saat membicarakan Elizaveta, Vash terlihat tidak senang.

"Nggak. Dia sedang banyak kerjaan, makanya nggak bisa makan siang di luar," jawab Roderich.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo pergi!" ajak Vash.

"Umm… Bisa tunjukkan aku di mana tempat parkirnya?" tanya Roderich.

Roderich, Vash, dan Lili memilih makan siang di sebuah restoran mewah yang lumayan ramai.

Vash melihat ke sekelilingnya._ Restoran yang dia pilih mewah. Dasar boros!_

Setelah makanan yang mereka pesan tiba, mereka langsung memakan makanannya masing-masing.

"Ah!" seru Lili. Ternyata dia salah memotong steaknya, hingga sausnya terciprat ke wajah.

Vash segera mengambil sapu tangannya dan membersihkan wajah adiknya.

"Lili, makan yang benar," ujar Vash.

Tiba-tiba saja ingatan masa lalu menghampiri otaknya. Saat dia dan Roderich masih kecil, mereka makan berdua dan Roderich juga tidak sengaja terciprat saus steaknya.

"Ah!" serunya tanpa sadar.

Bila dilihat dari ekspresi Roderich, kelihatannya dia juga baru saja mendapat ingatan yang sama dengan Vash.

"Va-"

"Kesesesese! Jangan tertipu! Dia cuma pura-pura saja nggak pelit." Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba Gilbert muncul.

Dia menunjuk Roderich dan berkata pada Vash, "Sebenarnya orang ini pelit banget. Dia cuma makan makanan yang murah-murah. Sudah gitu, pakai baju yang sudah jelek banget."

"Di-Diam! Itu… Itu untuk menghemat uang," Roderich berkata lirih.

Gilbert terus mengejek Roderich sementara Vash hanya bisa tertegun. Tanpa sadar ia bergumam, "Ternyata dia belum berubah."

Lili yang mendengar perkataannya tersenyum dan berkata pada kakaknya, "Dia agak mirip dengan Onii-sama."

"A-Apa? Aku nggak seburuk itu tahu!"

-_-_-TBC-_-_-

a/n: Ada yang berasa adegannya familiar? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Bahasa seenaknya, Sho-ai

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya

-_-_-Enjoy!-_-_-

Roderich berjalan kembali menuju tempat kerja Elizaveta dari restoran. Belum sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Roddy," panggil orang itu.

Ketika Roderich berbalik, dia melihat orang yang ingin ditemuinya tadi. "Liza."

"_Gimana_ tadi? Kamu sudah kenalan sama siapa saja?" tanya pacarnya dengan antusias.

"Ada Bella, Feliciano…" Roderich memang sempat berkenalan dengan pemuda pecinta pasta itu sebelum bertemu dengan Vash.

"Terus?"

"Ng…" Pria berkacamata itu kehabisan nama untuk disebut. Karena dari tadi memang dia hanya sempat berkenalan dengan mereka berdua saja.

"Masak dari pagi sampai sekarang kamu baru kenalan sama dua orang, sih?" keluh wanita berambut coklat itu.

"Kenalan 'kan _nggak _segampang itu," dalih Roderich.

"Hh… Ya sudahlah. Setidaknya teman kamu udah bertambah dua," balas Elizaveta.

"Ms. Héderváry," panggil seseorang.

Secara refleks, Roderich dan Elizaveta langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Yang ternyata adalah Ludwig Beilschmidt, bos Elizaveta sekaligus adik Gilbert.

"Ya, Mr. Beilschmidt?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Besok anak-anak tidak akan datang, karena sekolah mereka mengadakan acara. Jadi anda bisa libur sehari," jelas Ludwig.

Dalam hati Roderich berterima kasih pada sekolah yang membuat acara tersebut. Jadi setidaknya dia perlu ke sini. Baginya, datang ke kantor pacarnya hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Beilschmidt. Tapi sepertinya saya tetap harus datang, karena masih ada beberapa hal yang belum saya selesaikan," ujar Elizaveta sopan.

Ludwig mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ujarnya.

Kebahagiaan Roderich langsung sirna. _Ck, merepotkan, _pikirnya. _Tapi nggak apa-apa juga, sih. Setidaknya aku bisa ketemu sama Va- Aku mikir apa, sih? Aku 'kan udah punya Liza. Dia itu cuma masa lalu. _Roderich menepuk kepalanya.

Elizaveta menatap kelakuan pacarnya dengan heran. "Roddy? Kamu _nggak_ apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Roderich kembali sadar dan menjawab perempuan bermata hijau tersebut, "Aku _nggak_ apa-apa, kok. Ayo kita pulang."

Meskipun penasaran, Elizaveta memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Oke."

-TBC?-

a/n: Aku nggak tahu mau ngelanjutin fic ini atau nggak.. Jadi aku putusin kalo ga ada review minimal 2, fic ini gak bakal aku lanjutin. Makasih perhatiannya. ^^


End file.
